Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of air cycle machines and, more particularly to an air cycle machine compressor housing.
Air cycle machines (ACM) typically include a compressor portion and one or more turbine portions. Typically, an energy laden fluid stream is passed through the one or more turbine portions to create a rotational energy. The rotational energy is transferred to the compressor portion. The compressor portion imparts the energy to another fluid flow. Conventionally, the compressor raises a pressure and a velocity of the another fluid flow. In some cases, the air cycle machine operates at high pressures and temperatures. As such, various engineering considerations dictate the use of specific materials and/or dimensions. Often times, the specific materials lead to an overall weight of the air cycle machine that may be are incompatible with certain desired installations.